


Ahoy Me Matey

by NovaHD Trash (SlaughterHaus)



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pirate talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlaughterHaus/pseuds/NovaHD%20Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleks wears the eyepatch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ahoy Me Matey

 "Would you take that stupid patch off?" James grouched as he climbed into yet another hotel bed. 

Aleks was wandering around the room in just his boxers and the eyepatch he had picked up from the K-Mart, tooth brush dangling from his mouth as he searched his bag for his mouthwash. He gave James the finger and went back to the bathroom to spit and rinse. 

James rolled his eyes and turned off the bedside light, not that it did much, their room had a fucking street lamp outside it casting a constant glow into their room. 

Aleks came back and crawled onto the bottom of the bed, grinning at James, "I'm here for me booty!" 

James kicked him softly with his toe, "Don't be fucking cheesy." 

"Aragh ye have wounded yer captain!" Aleks flailed and grabbed his side, falling down beside James on the bed. 

James proceeded to ignore Aleks, chosing instead to turn and face away from him. 

Aleks wasn't phased in the least as he climbed off the bed and crawled around to James' side, kneeling up and plopping his chin on the matress, grinning wide, "Ahoy, me matey."  

James groaned in irritation and fought the smile that was threatening to dimple his cheeks, "You're such a fucking goofball." 

"But ye love me," Aleks reminded him. 

James rolled his eyes, "Some days I question my sanity," he muttered under his breath but leaned down to kiss Aleks, "Get your ass back in bed, I'm tired."

Aleks obliged him and climbed back into bed, this time settling his cheek against James' chest, "Since we have tomorrow off I'll let you sleep, but you're totally going to pillage my ass tomorrow, savvy?"

James took off Aleks' eyepatch and tossed it on the floor, pulling the comforter over them, "Aye aye captain."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want me to write the actual "pilaging".


End file.
